War
OKOT 101 - WAR First and foremost, it should be noted by all of us here that Lords is a WAR game. I realize that it doesn't always 'feel' that way, and in fact sometimes can feel far too much like we are playing FarmVille. We aren't. War is and ever shall be the heart of the Lords gaming environment. That being said, there are right ways and wrong ways to go about declaring or being involved in a war. It should be noted that ONLY the Royal Commander or the OKR XO has the authority to declare an open war for our family. If and when one IS called for then ALL available members are expected to fight. If you're online and a war is declared you are expected to be ready, able and willing to participate. When we go to war, we do it full force. No 'lone wolf' actions are allowed without the express permission and consent of the COE itself. No one person will be allowed to start a war without the authority to do so by our Council. WHAT IS IT GOOD FOR? So what IS War good for? In a word, lots. Lol. Within Lords, War can and is utilized to: Strike back at an enemy who has hit our family; Gather RSS (and specifically Gold); build team unity and camaraderie, just to name a few. And, most importantly of all, it's FUN. And we are all here to have fun, right? HOW WE FIGHT; WHY AND WHEN When a war is declared, it is assumed that either the RC or the XO of OKR will take command of the forces available and will organize the actions to be taken. This organization is key. Oftentimes, it may include: assignment of strike team leaders and their teams; target selections; and port in locations. This is usually done according to the Greek Alphabet, so it is not uncommon to see the war commander calling out, 'Strike Team Alpha; Target = XXX Guild; Port Location - XXX;XXX'. During a war especially it is IMPERATIVE that everyone know their roles and that they fulfill them as quickly and as efficiently as possible. Some strike team members may be asked to serve in a support capacity in which case they may well be asked to simply port in to a fight and supply reinforcement troops to a Strike Team Leader with a much larger embassy or Battle Hall. Others may be called upon to join a specific Strike Team rally or set of rallies. CLEARING TARGETS FOR ATTACK Prior to clearing any target for attack, it is an officers role to view the potential target. This includes clicking on the target and reviewing the guild they are in for alliances, total might, total number of players, etc. Obviously we do not attack guilds which we have Alliances or NAPs with. We also do not attack guilds that are allies to the largest guilds on the server as we have no desire to start a server war. The key thing to remember always: We work AS A TEAM. Follow orders. Attack together. Port in and port out together. And always, always, always be prepared to defend one another. PLEASE SAY AYE TO ACKNOWLEDGE THAT YOU HAVE COMPLETED THIS SECTION AND ARE READY TO MOVE ON